


Bible Discussions and Satan's Missionaries

by Susimau



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Altar Sex, Alternate Universe - Demons, Blasphemy, Church Sex, Corruption, Demon Hongjoong, Exhibitionism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Piercings, Priest Seonghwa, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Tentacles, Threesome, beastiality, demon san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susimau/pseuds/Susimau
Summary: Incubi Hongjoong and San corrupt beautiful Youth Pastor Seonghwa
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 36
Kudos: 234





	Bible Discussions and Satan's Missionaries

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to make clear that I am not mocking any religion with this and can very much respect if sensitive people don't want to read this. Please be aware that it's purely fiction.

Hongjoong jumped out of the little camp bus with fervour and came to stand on the asphalt that paved the way to the small church in front. A devious smirk pulled on his lips at the sight of its grey walls and the cute tower that was decorated with a plain cross on top.

_Hello, old man._

Holding onto the straps of his bag, Hongjoong moved aside to let the other kids jump out of the bus, behind him. They spilt out of the vehicle like a bunch of ants and started to form little groups with the friends they had made on the ride. Their excited chattering was mainly about what this camp was going to be like and who they wanted to share a bunk bed with.

Hongjoong was soon joined by San, a friend of his that had agreed on accompanying him on this boring trip.

Church camp. Was there anything that sounded more boring than that? Half of the kids attending had been forced to come here by their parents and couldn't care less about God and his shenanigans. As usual, there were some emo kids who wore their displeased frowns like handbags. Hongjoong couldn't say he related to them.

Because in his opinion, this was exhilarating. He damn near vibrated with excitement to step into the holy church halls and get his ears poisoned by their manipulative chants and prayers. He could taste the foul taste on his tongue already. It was sharp and painful like fire, yet it made Hongjoong all giddy.

San gently nudged him with his elbow when Hongjoong got too distracted by the sight of the invitingly open double doors of the church. He wanted to go in already. He didn't care about the grasses and forest that surrounded them, no matter how lush the trees were or how beautiful the birds' songs sounded.

For now, however, he let San convince him to listen to the instructor. She seemed tired and showed little interest in the rowdy bunch of young adults in front of her. Her eyes counted them for the fifth time that day.

"Well, we have arrived. Mingi, don't think you can get yourself out of your punishment for the coke and mentos incident earlier. I'll make sure to tell the pastor about it." She glared pointedly at the red-haired troublemaker. The boy in question winked at her cockily from where he had dropped to the ground earlier.

Hongjoong had found him to be fun. The boy had befriended the whole bus with his tricks and jests during the drive. Most of the boys looked at him with either admiration or respect. So did they with San, who had frictionlessly weaved into the fun.

San, however, didn't get a warning.

The instructor already didn't remember him anymore, and the kids' gazes seemed to go right through him and Hongjoong.

The instructor blinked at Hongjoong in confusion, unsure if he was actually there. He gave her a sweet fanged smile. Flinching, she went back to counting the kids, her mind riddled.

San giggled next to Hongjoong, one of his little horns already showing on his forehead as well.

"You can go in, then. Please stay in one group. The pastor will greet us, and we will pray together before dinner is scheduled."

Oh, Hongjoong sure _craved_ some substance.

Hongjoong went with the flow as they were shooed into the near building. San linked his arm with Hongjoong's as they disappeared in the group of people and let themselves be pushed inside with the others.

Soon enough, a row formed in front of the doors. The pastor seemed to have taken it upon himself to greet them individually. Everybody got to receive his grace and a gentle touch to the head with holy water.

Hongjoong pushed his blue hair back behind his little black horns. He hoped he didn't look a complete mess. He did want to leave an excellent first impression, after all.

With his head bowed politely, he waited in his place. The people in front of him gradually decreased in number, and soon, it was his turn. Timidly, he stepped up in front of the pastor with his head bowed, and hands clutched behind his back.

"Welcome to God's home, child. Here, you can feel safe and at ease. God will grace you with-"

Hongjoong raised his head after the touch to his head with a wet finger and cutely grinned at the man.

And oh, the rumours were true. The youth pastor tending to this minor church was downright gorgeous.

Hongjoong didn't mind how the holy man lost all the colour from his face as he caught sight of the danger that radiated off Hongjoong. While blessed by God and thus equipped with keen senses, even he wouldn't be able to see Hongjoong in his proper form. However, he would be able to detect a little flicker, just the barest hint of wings and horns on him.

Hongjoong licked his lips as he took in the innocent doe eyes of the man. His plush lower lip was quivering with fear, and it looked so very _biteable._ His pale neck was basically begging to be marked up and claimed.

Hongjoong decided that he liked what he saw. From the slope of the man's nose down to his height that towered over Hongjoong and ginger fingers on big hands. He could vividly imagine those fingers wrapped around his cock.

Maybe those pretty eyes would cry precious tears for Hongjoong when he took the man's pretty mouth. It sounded like a wonderful pastime.

"Amen." Hongjoong breathed seductively, and immediately, the man's eyes blew wide in a mix of panic and arousal. Then, even more fear followed until he looked downright terrified.

Hongjoong chuckled and moved on so that San could take a look at the goods as well. Hongjoong sure looked forward to having a taste at _dinner._

He filed into the group inconspicuously. He and San appeared as just another two youngsters that had been sent there to listen to some brainwashing during the holidays. However, as the youth pastor took on the podium in front of them, he seemed mightily disturbed by their presence. He stumbled on his way up, making San snicker at him while an older worker next to him caught the young man at his arm in surprise. Thanking him, the dark-haired man looked around in embarrassment, blushing.

His eyes found the two hungrily grinning demons in the crowd right away as he regained his posture. His tension was visible all over. Hongjoong liked the way his shoulders moved underneath his black robes. Not too boney, but slender. Just how Hongjoong wanted them.

With attentive ears, Hongjoong gave him a half sympathetic, half-mocking smile to cheer him up as he started his speech. The man stared at him, horrified. From how he blinked rapidly, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

Still, he managed to gather his wits somehow enough to speak even if hesitant.

"H- Welcome everybody. Again, I'm elated to receive you in our church for the next few days. I'm Park Seonghwa, and you may come to me with any concerns you may face. Calling me by my first name is alright, too. So..." He trailed off, unsure, as he once again locked eyes with Hongjoong. Hongjoong could basically see him shiver, and his smile deepened.

"Now, to the prayers. I ask everyone to work along cheerfully, and then we can eat afterwards. We are serving stew as the main course and ice cream as dessert." He seemed to barely choke out the last word and stepped aside to let an older priest take his stead.

Hongjoong deliberately tuned down the suffocating pheromones he was spreading in the air. He would reserve those for _Seonghwa._

He wondered if the man was already hard under those long black robes of his. Maybe that was why he kept his eyes lowered to e ground with a furious blush dusting his cheeks. He clutched his bible tight enough to nearly rip apart the pages.

Hongjoong made sure to look over the shoulder of the boy to his right that emotionlessly searched for the right page in the book. His voice droned on in a bored tone as they spoke their prayers.

Hongjoong mouthed them without actually saying any of those hurtful words.

He kept eye-contact with Seonghwa the whole time, who also didn't let him out of his sight for even a second. The pastor was nearly distracted enough to forget his own duties, and it amused Hongjoong a great deal.

San didn't even bother pretending. He was busy feeling up the boy next to him instead. The boy had blushed adorably and couldn’t help but stutter his prayers. Hongjoong could see San slipping his dexterous fingers into the back of the man's pants. With a nod towards the two, the demon challengingly stared at the pastor. He smirked to when Seonghwa's eyes widened as he understood what was going on.

Cockily, Hongjoong arched his brow at him to see if he would interfere. However, the pastor continued to stand by the sides with his thighs clenched together tightly. Hongjoong wanted to spread them apart and see what he was hiding to show God the beauty of his followers. He wondered if God would be disappointed as soon as he saw Seonghwa writhing on Hongjoong's cock. Hongjoong suspected he would like it anyway.

During the rest of the prayer, Hongjoong kept imagining what the pastor's pretty face would look like when he reached his orgasm. What kinds of sounds would he make? Hongjoong would bet his lost soul that they were lovely. How fitting for such a fine example of a man walking the earth.

After the prayers had ended, both pastors invited them to join them in the chapel to their left, where they would share their meal. Pastor Park successfully slipped away from their group to relieve himself probably. Hongjoong patiently waited for him to return like the good little boy he was.

San got separated from him somewhere along the way as they passed the worship area and instead went through a door to their left to move into the adjacent chapel. Hongjoong made sure to give the high altar in the centre of the church one last longing look. The dried fruit and flowers on it looked stupid, but he had a vivid image of what would look fantastic on there as decoration.

Hongjoong found his niche in the little cosy dining room. He dropped onto a seat on the long benches and received his soup and bread with a sweet thanks. The old nun that had handed it over just blinked at him in surprise before moving on.

Hongjoong tasted the soup and decided that he liked it. Despite being a manipulation fest, the church at least had the funds to eat well. There was nothing wrong with enjoying the food here.

While Hongjoong happily ate, he listened with one ear how Seonghwa returned and murmured under his breath to his fellow pastor. Both seemed concerned as to how to banish the powerful demons that had found their way inside of their precious church. Minor entities wouldn't even have been able to enter, so the worry was appropriate. Yet, both demons pretended they didn't hear their hushed voices.

In the end, Seonghwa had no other choice but to approach them. And while he didn't seem too keen about talking to Hongjoong, he seemed to have understood that he was the one with a say between the duo. So, after some apologies and shuffling, the beautiful pastor gingerly sat down next to Hongjoong and smoothed out his robes. Hongjoong grinned, not yet moving into the space that Seonghwa had mindfully left between them.

"Hello, Pastor Park," Hongjoong purred at him sweetly. Visibly uncomfortable, Seonghwa crossed his hands in his lap and tried to school his face into a neutral expression. They couldn't give Hongjoong's identity away to the oblivious kids that hung on Mingi's lips as he told another joke.

"What are you doing here, vicious one?" The pastor's voice was smooth like velvet and carried a richness that Hongjoong quite liked. Especially when he spoke quietly, the deep smokiness of his voice made Hongjoong's stomach summersault. Intrigued, he leaned closer. Seonghwa's jaw tensed as he kept himself from flinching back.

Hongjoong drank up his looks hungrily as he searched for a good excuse.

"To be honest with you... We've escaped from the clutches of hell in search of cleansing. We came here to purify our foul souls. We are scared of eternal damnation, so we came to ask for God's mercy." He grinned with a sweet bat of his eyelashes. His smooth tails swished behind him, distracting Seonghwa. Unsure, his eyes flickered between Hongjoong and the languid movements of the blue tentacles that played behind him innocently.

"Are you speaking the truth?" Seonghwa asked hesitantly. His need to do good clashed with the unease Hongjoong's aura made him feel. It was natural, a survival method, but Hongjoong wouldn't deny its importance. He would just need the man to fall for his cheap trick.

"Yes, Pastor. Nothing but the truth while the Lord's eyes are watching. I even came to this place that slowly drains my life energy. If I don't seek salvation here, where else could I possibly do so?" Hongjoong leaned in a bit, his thick scent cloying the human's senses. He could see Seonghwa's eyes glaze over as he instinctually moved closer to the sweet temptation. Hongjoong smugly continued to weave his spell around the man.

"I- I can help, then. If you want, you can see me at the confessional after dinner and... talk about things."

Hongjoong was by now nearly close enough that their hairs touched. With a little giggle, he blew warm air over Seonghwa's lips. The man shivered, his hands trembling in his lap.

"Oh, that would be of such great help, Pastor. I would appreciate that very much." In a close gesture, Hongjoong put his hand down on the man's thigh and gently squeezed it. Seonghwa's breath hitched, and a pretty blush dusted his cheeks. However, he didn't pull back yet. Instead, he continued to bask in Hongjoong's presence.

Hongjoong wondered what he smelled like to Seonghwa. Maybe some kind of flower? Or candy? In the worst-case scenario, it was incense or holy water.

"Then-" Seonghwa nearly choked around the thick scent permeating the air for only him to notice. "Then meet me there- Half an hour after dinner."

"Alright, Pastor." Hongjoong smiled his best fanged smile. Seonghwa merely shuddered.

-

The rest of the dinner passed relatively peaceful. San and Hongjoong were still being eyed by the holy people warily, but they had calmed considerably after the news. It seemed they had ceaselessly fallen for the lie or were simply too confident and trusting in their God to decline them. San also had the theory that they might fear Hongjoong's and his wrath in case they sent them away. The humans knew to fear their might.

Hongjoong could barely sit still during dinner and the boring instructions that followed afterwards. He wouldn't stay the night anyway, why would he need explanations who paired with whom in the bunks?

After what felt like far too long, he was finally ready to go to the confessional booth. He skipped through the empty church halls with his horns and tails on full display, and smoothly slipped into the tiny place. Sadly, he still didn't have the space to unfold his wings.

He settled down on the hard chair neatly. The booth smelled of old wood as he pulled the deep purple curtain shut and sat in the twilight. He didn't fear God, so the usual sense of respect and amazement that would seize a mortal at being in a holy place didn't apply to him.

It was only minutes after that Seonghwa joined him. The pastor slipped into the other booth and sat on the other side of the wooden grid between the two chambers. He didn't look at Hongjoong, just giving a hum for him to speak.

"Sorry, daddy, I've been bad," the demon started nonchalantly and smirked when he heard Seonghwa choke. The man had a fit of coughs, his face scandalised. When he turned his head to glare at Hongjoong, he was elated to see the man blushing brightly around his ears. _Cute_.

"Try again."

Hongjoong leaned back with an indulgent smile.

"Forgive me, father, for I have sinned." Prim and proper, he pushed out his chest at Seonghwa's tired nod.

"What did you do, child?"

"I've had indecent thoughts about people."

"Having indecent thoughts is not a sin. It shall not be punished by The Lord." Seonghwa leaned back in his chair as he listened to Hongjoong attentively. It seemed as if he actually had plans to purify him. Hongjoong thought it was adorable.

"What if those indecent thoughts are about His followers? About the people in His church that tend to the poor and sick?" Hongjoong continued to play innocent as he put his elbows on the little board that was underneath the window with the grid in between the two. He supposed it was where people could put their bible, but he used it to frame his face with his hands and stare at Seonghwa intently. The man still stubbornly refused to look him in the eye and instead showed the straight line of his nose as he stared right ahead.

"What-" Seonghwa nervously licked his plush lips. "What kind of thoughts were they?"

Triumphant, Hongjoong tilted his head to blink at the man.

"It was about a man. About pressing said man down right in front of Christ's eyes on the very altar dedicated to him. My body is aching to fill said man with my cock."

Seonghwa's breath hitched. This time, he bit down on the soft pink flesh of his lower lip, and Hongjoong felt his heart race with the need to do the same and sink his fangs into it. He watched how the pastor crossed his long legs elegantly.

"God loves all people the same. The centre of your attention being male does not change the fact that pleasure shared consented is not a sin."

"Oh, is it? Yet here I was, thinking that it might be a sin. Then nothing keeps me from bending the subject of my desires over the altar and making him cry from feeling so good, right?"

Seonghwa squirmed.

"I- Maybe you should reconsider the location. And most of God's followers have sworn not to give their bodies away until marriage. In some cases, their bodies belong to The Lord to the extent of not having intercourse with anyone ever. That would take away the consent."

Hongjoong leaned back coyly. His hand travelled down to his middle where he slipped it inside his pants ceaselessly. While they were speaking, he tugged on his length lazily, bringing it to life with Seonghwa's voice being the main catalyst for his arousal.

"How about you, pastor? Have you promised your body to God?"

Seonghwa seemed to want to tell him off in the first moment. It was not Hongjoong's business to ask, after all. However, since the demon was a special case, he indulged him. He gave a careful nod.

With an unheard moan slipping over Hongjoong's lips, he grasped the base of his length tightly. He imagined Seonghwa submitting to his God and trashing in the sheets as he was filled to the brim with his holy essence. He was incredibly pure, and Hongjoong could barely wait to corrupt and ruin him.

"Then would you let Him make you writhe in pleasure? Would you take all He had to give you?" Hongjoong's tails nearly vibrated in excitement at the mental image. The idea of virgin Seonghwa getting taken apart by the very being he worshipped made Hongjoong's hardness twitch hotly in his hand. His body was begging him to take the man on the other side of the wooden wall already, and his pheromones made Seonghwa shift restlessly in his seat.

As he searched for an answer, Hongjoong tugged his dick free and continued stroking it out in the open. Little soundless gasps tumbled over his lips as he tipped his head back over the backrest of his chair.

"That's not... Not part of the topic. This is about your sins."

"Oh, Pastor." Hongjoong groaned around the feeling of his fingers gliding over his tip and dipping into his wet slit. His needy voice must have finally alerted Seonghwa of what was going on, and for the first time, he looked over fleetingly.

Hongjoong watched from lidded eyes how the man's expression slipped and his doe eyes widened. Searching for words, he just opened and closed his mouth for a moment. Yet, he didn't take his gaze off the way Hongjoong kept thrusting in his tight fist with sinful rolls of his hips. The piercing on the tip of his length sure gained Seonghwa's attention.

"Is this a sin, Pastor? Is it a sin to desire a man? It might be hell's tug on me, but I- ngh." Hongjoong threw his head back as a wave of pleasure made his body shake and tremble. It was mostly for show, but the spike of arousal in Seonghwa's scent made it worth it. The thought of making this proper church boy sin made actual want throb through Hongjoong's veins like liquid fire.

"You need to resist, child. Listen to my voice and find your way back to the light."

Hongjoong would have laughed at him if he wasn't trying to get into the man's pants. So instead, he just furrowed his brow and tried to look pained as he desperately fisted his length. Seonghwa's voice fed into his pleasure more than anything else.

"I- I can't stop, I- Pastor, please... Please help, make it stop." Hongjoong gave some desperate whines and pitiful whimpers. Voila, Seonghwa stumbled right into his trap.

Worried, the pastor leaned closer to the grid. Hongjoong could see him settle his long fingers against the wood gingerly. The demon's eyes rolled back in his head as he imagined it being that hand that held him. His horns thunked against the chair as he turned his head to look at the flushed pastor.

"You- Try to breathe deeply, and-"

A resounding crash made him jolt.

Hongjoong, too, suspiciously opened his eyes fully and stilled his hand to look around. The booth was still standing, so that was not an issue, but Seonghwa had opened his curtain to peek outside worriedly. Then, he suddenly called out in shock and hurried away.

Curious, Hongjoong followed. His tails were swishing restlessly with the need to feel something wrapped around them, and his body was still hot with arousal, but his mind was sharp as always. Seeing San laying sprawled halfway over the alter in pretend unconsciousness with one of the lamps from the ceiling on his back made Hongjoong chuckle.

Obviously, the man had gotten bored.

Seonghwa ran towards him, and his locks were a tousled mess by the time he reached the boy. With a lot of fuss and panic, he tried to push the massive chandelier off without hurting the demon in the process. As he failed, he called out to Hongjoong.

"Please help! He hurt himself; I need to call an ambulance!"

Hongjoong gave him a wry grin as he lazily walked over. He could see San smirk into the white marble of the altar he was lying on. The demon scoffed at his companion.

"No need for an ambulance. This trickster is just fine. Come on, San." With one hand, Hongjoong easily pushed the heavy object off and let it crash into one of the benches behind them. Seonghwa gasped softly at the display of strength. Hongjoong rose his brow at him, smirking at the way the man quickly moved to hide his arousal behind his hands.

A blush similar to blooming rose petals dusted his cheeks.

San turned on his immediately healing back with a fake groan. Seonghwa's attention snapped right back to him. He seemed hesitant to ask the man for details on his injuries since he was distracted by the black horns on both sides of San's head.

Hongjoong crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting for an explanation. It came in the form of a cheeky grin.

"I got bored. You were taking so long." His whine made Seonghwa frown.

"Well, here we are. All ready to play." Hongjoong reached out to wrap an arm around Seonghwa's hips. The man flinched at the first touch but was blinded enough by their shine to stumble into Hongjoong's arms willingly. Hongjoong found that his waist was even smaller than it looked like underneath his clothing and hugged it appreciatively.

Idly, his fingers played with the stash the man wore wrapped around his long cassock. He slightly loosened the knot holding it closed while he drunk up the smell of incense wafting from the man and making his nose itch.

With a giggle, San jumped to his feet. He stepped up in front of Seonghwa to look up at the taller man with gleaming eyes that spoke of endless hunger. Seonghwa trembled in Hongjoong's hold as he casually slipped the belt off. It fell in a soundless heap on the ground.

"He's _gorgeous_. Can't wait to have that mouth on me." San smirked with his full dimpled impish glory at the dazed pastor that was trapped in between the two of them. Hongjoong let one of his tails swish past them and settle over Seonghwa's obvious hardness that was trapped by his garments. The man's breath hitched sweetly, and his lips parted like a blooming flower. They were indeed captivating.

"Stop beating around the bush then and take him," Hongjoong growled at San impatiently. San did. His eyes flashed violet as he fisted one clawed hand into Seonghwa's hair to pull him down to his level. A little warning noise slipped from Seonghwa's mouth before he already got shut up by San's black split tongue. Hongjoong shuddered as he saw the warm muscle slither into Seonghwa's mouth. Surprised, the man's eyes widened as he felt it caress his tongue. Hongjoong bet it tasted of honey.

Squirming between the two demons, Seonghwa clutched at San's clothing with trembling fingers. He was arching into their very touch as they swiftly unbuttoned his clothes and pulled them off him.

And oh, they did him no justice.

Standing in only a pair of fitting black pants, his shirt and cassock were soon thrown behind them. Seonghwa was beautiful. His shoulders were naturally broad, and he seemed to work out as well. His skin smoothly spanned over his lean muscles and he had next to no noticeable scars that could mar his beauty. He was built like a pretty god, and Hongjoong sure knew to appreciate that.

He trailed his knuckles down the pretty man's spine and back up. The pastor was sensitive - if not touch-starved - and arched prettily into him.

Hongjoong snapped.

"Get him up there."

His sudden order elicited a responding hum from San. Then, the fellow demon was already grabbing Seonghwa around the hips and manhandling him as if he was a ragdoll.

The splinters of the lamp and any leftovers of the withered decor were pushed away by his arm before he hoisted Seonghwa up on the cold stone. The human gently gasped into his mouth at the display of power and then lost his balance as San pushed him down mercilessly.

In a reflex, Seonghwa's legs flew up to balance his body, but Hongjoong was quick to grab them and press them back down on the altar. He stepped up between Seonghwa's legs and gently ran his claws down his sensitive thighs until his pants were torn to shreds and could easily be pulled off him.

As Hongjoong ripped the remains off, he discovered the beautifully pale middle of the man. He was shaved entirely clean - Hongjoong had no idea if that was a Christian thing or personal hygiene - and looked absolutely _delectable_.

"Fuck, you're right." Hongjoong breathed as he dipped down to press a few kisses along milky white thighs.

San grinned at him as he stepped around the altar, proud.

Seonghwa actually managed to speak up.

"No- don't, you- you tricked me! You said you wanted to atone, but-"

Hongjoong grinned sweetly at him from between his legs.

"I lied. Let us make it up to you."

San dipped down over the pastor's neck as they marked his skin with their dexterous tongues. Seonghwa did his best to keep in any sounds and resist, but even then little whines that were like music to Hongjoong's ears slipped through.

He was trying to speak, was trying to explain to them that he was a holy man, and their venom clouded his mind, but neither listened to him. He had known all the possibilities as soon as he laid eyes on Hongjoong and yet, he had offered himself.

Seonghwa was a trembling mess between them. Little whines and jolts accompanied their every touch on his skin, and his sounds echoed beautifully in the large empty space they were in. Hongjoong couldn't help but smirk nastily at the Jesus figure on a cross at the wall when he turned his head from Seonghwa. He hoped their God was watching as they took one of their loyal believers and corrupted him beyond return.

When Seonghwa tried to reach out to push them off with little whines of 'no' that sounded like a weak excuse to protect his holiness, they moved back.

"How are you feeling, Pastor? Cat's got your tongue?" Hongjoong had some troubles as he scaled the altar since it was higher than he had anticipated. Still, he managed, just as San was stripping off his shirt on the other side of the table. He exposed his muscular torso to the light of the world and dropped the last bits of his human appearance with the garment.

Hongjoong watched the pleasing shift in aesthetics. His skin took on its natural grey-whitish tint that looked similar to the ashes of a burning fire. His hair, too, grew out to the long mane he was used to having. It was mainly black and fell down until his hip, but since a part of the strands in the back were white, he wore them in a long braid. Hongjoong also liked the one white strand on his forehead that contrasted beautifully with the rest.

His horns - both pairs of them - broke through his skull with a resounding crunch. The upper pair was twisted and about a foot long as they curled upwards like those of a gazelle. The lower pair followed the line of his ears to point at his eyes that were shining in an iris-less violet hue.

The most beautiful thing about San were his marks. They looked natural on him, far more so than on Hongjoong. His hands gradually turned black somewhere along his forearms, and it looked as if he had just dipped his arms in ink. His hooved feet were the same; the darkness was reaching up until his thighs. Hongjoong knew that his beautiful cock was just as black. Just like his long, swishing tail and a thin line that ran up his back. Paired with the golden tattoos that formed runes and ancient spells on his skin, San was in all one of the most beautiful demons they could show off in the underworld.

His lips were also stained black as he leaned down to wrap a clawed hand around Seonghwa's throat.

Hongjoong supervised the moment of Seonghwa getting to see the full glory that San was. And it seemed that only now, he understood what he had gotten himself into.

He halted in his desperate squirming to look up at San with wide, horrified eyes. The terror that Hongjoong could see in those innocent orbs made his blood sing. Seonghwa knew that their intentions with him were anything but pure, yet his arousal dripped fluid all over him in his excitement. He smelled infatuatingly sweet, and Hongjoong was aching for a taste.

Yet, Seonghwa would be the one to taste things first.

San's grip on his slender throat was powerful as he pulled the body of the human just a bit further up the stone. Seonghwa's head dipped over the edge, and a sweet dimple appeared with San's smile as the blunt head of his dick touched the man's rosy lips.

"Open up," San ordered him in a sickeningly sugary tone. His scent was thick and heavy in the air, making Hongjoong throw his clothes off impatiently, too. His mortal illusion went with them.

Hongjoong considered himself a pretty demon, if not as beautiful as San was. His skin had a darker shade of grey, bordering a deep raven black. In contrast, his hair was completely white to match the black swirls and runes that decorated his skin. His dark blue hair was generally short safe for the thick braid he wore over his shoulder. Hongjoong knew that his teeth had gotten higher in number. They were sharper and pointed just like his ears. Hongjoong also took pride in his many piercings and golden eyes. He wore the matching golden metal on his ears, his tongue, his nipples and his belly button. There was also one more a little deeper, a ring that snugly hugged the tip of his dick that he was about to shove into a gorgeous priest.

He wished for Seonghwa to look at him just how he had done with San, but the man was busy already. He had sunken down on the demon's dick and was trying to get accustomed to the ridged length pushing down his throat. It made his neck bulge obscenely under San's claws, and little whines and whimpers escaped him as he gagged around the intrusion.

San helped him out with his fingers, gently massaging his magic into the man's skin until his muscles relaxed, and he could slip deeper. By the time Hongjoong had gotten rid of his clothes and was reaching for Seonghwa's leaking hardness, San was all in.

Seonghwa was breathing harshly through his nose as his chest was heaving. He had finally shut up, and from this angle, Hongjoong could see his pink lips stretching around San's girthy length. It shone darkly with his spit as San gently fucked down into the pastor's throat. He took all the pretentious words of prayer and salvation right of the man's tongue and filled him with a taste far sweeter than anything he had ever known before.

Hongjoong watched them with lidded eyes as he aligned his hips with Seonghwa's and gradually sunk down on the church boy. His breathing stuttered as his back arched around the sensation of Hongjoong's hot body wrapping around him snugly. Hongjoong was dripping with a slick that his body naturally produced and that intensified every feeling even more for the poor human.

Hongjoong gave a guttural groan as he fully sat down on the man's pretty length, feeling it fill him in all the right places. The knowledge of this being a holy man's dick that had never felt anything but maybe his own hand before made Hongjoong giddy. Heat surged through his body as he pressed down on it and Seonghwa's hands surged up to clutch at Hongjoong's hips. The demon gave a triumphant grin as Seonghwa messily pulled at him, not even knowing where he wanted to have him.

"Ah, the poor boy is already all gone. He has no idea what to do, Sannie," Hongjoong purred sweetly. He leaned forward to smooth his hands over Seonghwa's pale chest. His claw gently scratched over the man's skin as he went, just shy of breaking the surface. Seonghwa whined when Hongjoong slipped slightly off him in the process. No matter how much he twisted and pulled, he didn't manage to force Hongjoong back down. The demon made him wait before sinking back as he trailed his claws. His pace was a lovely opposite of the sharp and quick thrusts that San placed down the man's throat.

San's growls and groans echoed dirtily through the church, closely accompanied by the slick noises between their bodies. Anybody who passed by would know what they were up to and blanch at the grotesque sight of the two demons above the pastor.

"Come here." San breathed labouredly as he put a hand in Hongjoong's nape and pulled him in. Their lips met in a wild tangle of tongues and spit. Hongjoong could feel the movements of San's agile hips travelling through his body as they made out messily. He took some mercy on Seonghwa and began to gently roll his hips, too. Seonghwa nearly choked and dug in his fingers harder.

San's hot tongue managed to seduce Hongjoong all the same as it would with a normal human. Their venom mixed and created a taste that made Hongjoong weak in the knees and all the more desperate to press down on Seonghwa to have him fill the ache inside. His skin tingled from the deliciousness of this situation.

San pulled back with a last dirty flick of his tongue. He pulled out of Seonghwa to spit the mixture of their saliva into the man's mouth before he slid right back in. Seonghwa's head dropped without resistance, and his glassy eyes closed again. He had given up pretending and merely let San use his body as he wished.

Hongjoong had to giggle at his fucked out expression. He went right back to his teasing, never giving Seonghwa the release he craved so he could lazily circle his hips. He had to savour the feeling of Seonghwa throbbing inside of him while he watched the beautiful display of San's muscles bulging as he took Seonghwa's throat.

"How is it, pastor? Are you regretting that you let us stay yet? Oh, or have you decided to let sin consume you? It's just too sweet, isn't it?" With an exaggerated moan, Hongjoong pushed his hips down on the man. Helplessly, Seonghwa bucked up to meet his slow administrations.

"You don't have to answer right away. Any time is alright."

The demon chuckled evilly as he leaned down to take one of the pert nipples that Seonghwa pushed out so needily between his lips. Immediately, one of Seonghwa's hands came up to grab at his hair, fisting into the blue strands trembling. Smirking, Hongjoong used his tongue and teeth to make the experience torturous for the man. The heated metal in his tongue had Seonghwa gasping and writhing all over the altar.

As Hongjoong was enjoying and exploring the other man's body, he let some of his tails come down to slip between the man's open legs. At first, he didn't even notice the touch of their rounded tips against his entrance. They used the slick that dripped from Hongjoong to spread it around the man's hole, getting it all soft and wet with the peculiar juices from the incubus.

When Hongjoong carefully pushed the first one in, Seonghwa abruptly reached for San. His hand found the man's grey thigh and tried to push him off with clawed fingers. However, San resumed with his game without stepping back even a centimetre. Seonghwa was kept with no other option than to scratch his well-kept nails down Hongjoong's thigh as he pushed the appendage deeper.

Hongjoong assumed he was swallowing desperately around San in an attempt to regain his bearings because the demon noticeably lost his rhythm soon after. Hongjoong watched them fall apart with a sly smirk. San's pheromones got nearly thick enough to solidify, and Hongjoong could taste the thick smell of sex on his tongue. When the man finally came, Hongjoong drank up his excess energy like a starving man.

San shuddered and groaned as he released in Seonghwa's throat, making the man buck and gag all over again. Hongjoong held him down with a tight grip and some harmless bites. He was careful not to draw any blood.

The pastor had no other choice than to take whatever San gave him. His throat bobbed against the demon's hand as he swallowed harshly. Hongjoong could feel his legs kick weakly where he was still gently fucking into his virgin hole with two of his tails by now. He wouldn't allow the man to call out the name of his God when Hongjoong took him later. He wanted him to call only for them.

San stepped back finally after what felt like ages. The hand Seonghwa had put on his thigh limply fell to his side as all strength left his body. Cooing, the two demons rearranged the pastor so he could lay with his head on the altar again.

While San had had his fun, Seonghwa had become even more gorgeous. His lips were now swollen and stained with thick white semen where some had spilt. His eyes were lost in a far distance. His hairline was also wet with sweat.

He looked devastating, and Hongjoong rewarded him with a gentle brush of a tail against his prostate.

Seonghwa jerked violently at the sudden touch, his body trembling with pleasure. Hongjoong assumed he was close, given how he shivered all over. To elongate the moment, he sat back calmly, all movements stilling. Smirking, he waited until Seonghwa was back within the living.

"You broke him." The smaller demon giggled at his friend who just pushed his hair back arrogantly. His lidded eyes spoke of pure sex as he looked upon them. As he wiped his brow, he looked around the room that had heated up rapidly in their vicinity.

"Couldn't resist. His mouth feels just as heavenly as I imagined." San stretched, showing off the build planes and dips of his body. His length still hung heavy between his legs, not softened yet and already begged for attention again. Hongjoong was nearly tempted to take him in his mouth. However, instead, he just trailed his hands down the demon's pretty body appreciatively.

He was just about to grab his length to give it a few jerks when behind them, something crashed.

Hongjoong immediately flinched back, sitting upright to search for the cause of the commotion. The sudden jerk made Seonghwa groan and clench his legs around Hongjoong's tails. By now, it were three that were sneakily stretching him out without causing too much pain.

San squinted as he looked around the nave. His eyes could penetrate even the darkest of shadows, and within a few seconds, he pushed from their side. He marched straight ahead to one of the pillars with his hooves dully clopping on the stone ground. As he reached into the shadows like death himself receiving one of his victims a little squeak sounded. It was high in pitch and filled the church for a heavy, panic-stricken moment that made Seonghwa freeze underneath Hongjoong.

Then, San dragged a familiar boy out of the shadows. It was the one he had played with earlier, the one with the slightly overgrown black hair and punk clothing style. His name was Wooyoung, Hongjoong believed to remember. Wooyoung was whining and babbling as he stumbled behind the larger demon who mercilessly dragged him over to the altar.

Hongjoong watched amusedly how San lifted him to sit him down on the stone with one swift movement.

It was apparent what the man had done. His pants were undone and his dick arched up towards his stomach hard and dripping. He smelled of desire, and Hongjoong wasn't surprised when San made quick work of him. His split tongue thrust down the boy's throat hungrily, wrapping twice around the human's far shorter muscle. They got lost in each other's mouths as San swiftly undressed the man and sunk him down on his length.

Wooyoung's moan was delicious and the pleasure that Hongjoong could taste from him was sweeter than candy.

Possessive, San carried the man off and proceeded to press him against the wall with the Jesus cross on it. Their sweet noises became a background choir as Hongjoong satisfied focused back on Seonghwa. That boy hadn't even needed the kick from their venom.

However, as he focused on Seonghwa again, he found the man to be back sober and conscious. He was looking at Hongjoong quietly and attentive with his doe eyes.

Hongjoong cocked his head with a grin.

"What? Up for a talk? How is it? Being corrupted on the very altar you pray on? You sure seem to like it. If there is anything I can do to please you... tell me." Hongjoong leaned over him coquettishly to lock their fingers together. It was a stupid little gesture that lovers would indulge in. For him, however, it was just a display of power as he pinned Seonghwa's slender hands down with his terrifying claws.

"You-" Seonghwa had to swallow before he could speak. From how he grimaced, he was trying to deny how much he liked the taste of San spreading on his tongue all over again.

"You deserve to rot in hell for this. God will punish you for this sin!" Despite his words, Seonghwa grabbed at Hongjoong's waist as if he had to make sure that Hongjoong wouldn't pull off suddenly. Hongjoong smiled sweetly at him. Gently, he let one of his tails slip deeper, opening the man even further than before.

Seonghwa threw his head back with a breathy moan.

"Will He, now? I don't see Him saving you right now. Also, consider this, hell is literally my home. It's where I crawled up from to have you, and it's where you will join me after this so we can have fun for all eternity." Hongjoong showed off all of his pretty sharp teeth as he went deeper.

"I'm- He pro-tects me-" Seonghwa's hiccups were pathetic as his fingers scrambled for purchase on Hongjoong's hands, holding on tight.

Hongjoong rolled his hips in the same rhythm that he used to thrust into Seonghwa, creating a devilish combination that had the sensitive man choke and gasp. Hongjoong grinned down on him cockily.

"I don't see him anywhere. So you would have given your body to Him but not me, huh? Then... He must be mad that I will be the one taking it."

Seonghwa stubbornly turned his head away, trying to ignore Hongjoong's taunting. The slide of their bodies was slick against each other as Hongjoong fixated his eyes on the drops of sweat that dotted Seonghwa's neck.

However, before he could lean down and taste him, Hongjoong once again got distracted by a resounding screech. It was a dissonant and sudden sound, like an alarm, and it had him sitting up straight.

As he located the source, he rolled his eyes. It was just San who had pressed down his new playmate on the organ and was creating an entirely new melody with their bodies twisting on it. It made an unnecessarily loud and dramatic background noise that had Hongjoong opening his mouth to complain when he was interrupted again.

But this time, it was Seonghwa.

Stunned, Hongjoong turned to look at the man when he suddenly grabbed Hongjoong's waist and used the advantage he had in strength to lift the demon off him. Hongjoong's legs trembled at the delicious drag followed by Seonghwa slipping free from him. The emptiness came back with a painful ache.

Hongjoong honestly expected to get thrown to the ground or having to fend off an angry pastor, but quite the opposite happened. Seonghwa merely twisted them around until he came to stand on the floor while Hongjoong's chest pressed against the cold stone. His legs dangled over the edge of the altar, putting his backside on full display.

Blinking, Hongjoong listened to the little click of his piercings against the flat surface. Seonghwa still hadn't stepped away from him.

Then, there were hands on him. They pushed his legs apart roughly and slapped the mess of his tails away so Seonghwa could fill the space between his legs. Afterwards, his pretty cock filled Hongjoong again.

The demon gasped at the angle, his hands struggling for purchase on the altar. It seemed like he had pushed Seonghwa over the line of playtime. Now, the man had lost all patience with him.

Hongjoong yelped as his hip bone was roughly pushed against the altar at the first thrust, bruising almost instantly. He found only his thick braid to hold onto and pulled it against his chest tightly to clutch at it with both hands. The regular pull on his hair made little jolts of pleasure tingle in his spine.

Seonghwa used him roughly. It seemed like the pent up frustration over the years finally broke free from him, and he used every muscle in his body to make Hongjoong feel it. The demon couldn't deny how he leaked even more slick, how his eyes rolled back with pleasure, and he drooled all over the altar from his actions.

"Now, how is this? Not so mighty now, are you?" Seonghwa managed to laugh between his harsh thrusts that each had Hongjoong surging forward and pleasure cloying in his body. He was barely coherent enough to restart fucking the man with his tails since he was too busy feeling his magic fueled with lust push through his veins.

When Hongjoong didn't reply, Seonghwa took it upon himself to make, the man heard. He grabbed Hongjoong's rather small and pointed horns, wrapping both of his fists around them.

A punched out moan escaped the man as he was pulled up and pushed deeper onto Seonghwa at the same time. His body writhed even as he reached out his hands to stabilise himself weakly in case he was dropped.

Like this, he had no way of hiding anymore. His sweet sounds filled the air and each and every single one was warranted by the holy man.

Hongjoong liked it. Just how he liked being in charge, he liked how the man pushed him down and loomed over him with his tall form. His anger was palpable in the air and in the way that he abused Hongjoong's body. The demon drank it all up hungrily.

Seonghwa didn't speak anymore. Everything that was heard from him were guttural groans that sometimes stuttered when one of Hongjoong's tails weakly twitched.

By the time that Seonghwa's thrusts grew more unsteady and unfocused, Hongjoong slumped in his grip weakly and without any resistance. His length hung heavy and full between his legs, but it got disregarded as Seonghwa chased his orgasm without abandon. It seemed like he had entirely forgotten who he was and what they were doing right now in a holy place, but Hongjoong found it all too endearing.

Seonghwa bent over him when he finally came, holding Hongjoong's hips in a bruising grip. His hips stuttered weakly as he came inside and Hongjoong took it all. He soaked the man's noises and arousal up like a sponge, feeling it fighting the immense hunger and the pain in his stomach.

They stayed like this for a few moments, their heated and sweaty bodies twisted into each other like two snakes battling to the death.

Then, Hongjoong was dropped as Seonghwa abruptly let go of him.

He felt him step away, and he knew what was coming, yet he couldn't keep himself from laughing as it actually happened.

Seonghwa turned and ran, as he should have done long ago.

Hongjoong giggled into the altar weakly as the man did, probably thinking it was a good idea to barge either out onto the street naked or into the room with his colleagues and kids looking as if he had been mauled by a demon.

Well.

Hongjoong was innocent.

He glanced at San for a second to try and see if he had noticed the hilarious move, but the other demon was still busy pounding Wooyoung into the organ.

Well, it was his turn to catch the little mouse then.

As Hongjoong slipped from the altar, he had to give Seonghwa credit. For a proper priest, he was speedy, and he didn't mind the wetness on his thighs as he sprinted through the hall.

As Hongjoong hurried to follow him, he plugged himself up with one of his tails to make sure he didn't waste any of the man's sweet gift. His trained legs brought him closer quickly to the other man. They had powerful muscles similar to the haunches of a wolf and claws at the end instead of San's hooves.

Yet, Seonghwa was too fast for his tastes.

In the end, Hongjoong had no other option but to summon his wings. With two leaps he was up and gliding through the air much faster than Seonghwa could possibly run.

At the noise of wings, Seonghwa turned with pure terror apparent in his face. His eyes were wide with panic as he stumbled and yelled. He tried to avoid Hongjoong by crouching down, but it only resulted in them rolling over each other as Hongjoong crashed. He used his wings to cushion their fall, wrapping Seonghwa's lithe body in his embrace.

Still, a tiny little 'oof' came from the man as he was pinned underneath Hongjoong with nowhere to run. As he struggled and writhed underneath the demon, Hongjoong made the wonderful discovery that his lovely prey was already hard again and pressed up against him inconspicuously. Chuckling, Hongjoong grinned down to him.

"Where are you running to, little one? Do you already have enough of playing? It's not very nice to just get your fill and then leave." Hongjoong breathed the words sensually against Seonghwa's lips. When the man's mouth fell open nervously, the demon leant down to tease the man's lower lips with his tongue gently. Sweetly, he dug his sharp teeth in until he tasted blood.

The pastor's blood was like an explosion of fruity flavour on Hongjoong's tongue. It tasted richer like any wine the demon had ever tasted and had no bitter side note to it as most humans had. It was perfectly pure, and Hongjoong suspected he could become delirious from the taste.

Seonghwa laid beneath him with his chest heaving. He had completely given up his resistance by now and didn’t even try even to lift a finger. He seemed like a cute rabbit in the face of a wolf, defenceless and with no way to escape. Hongjoong felt his chest swell with pride of having put him into this position.

"Well?"

The pastor continued staring at the wall stubbornly. He looked far too inviting, leaving Hongjoong with not much of an option.

The demon shifted the man's legs around his waist so he could snugly fit in between. His tip naturally aligned with Seonghwa whose breath hitched at the feel of cold metal pressing against his rim.

Hongjoong didn't take his eyes off the other man's face. Seonghwa stubbornly kept looking away with his chiselled jaw clenched even as Hongjoong pressed in the barest bit. His tails spread more slickness over his lover's entrance as he slipped further in. He could gradually watch Seonghwa's face slip and his expression soften into a pleased relaxation.

His mouth dropped open as Hongjoong bottomed out.

For a moment, Hongjoong allowed himself to look down at the trembling and twitching mess that the priest was beneath him. Even without Hongjoong moving, his tight heat fluttered around him in a way that had him physically hold back from moving quite yet.

Pastor Seonghwa's body felt heavenly in the truest sense of the word. His velvety warm body hugged Hongjoong in a way that only a pure and virgin human would. Yet, he felt incredibly better since Hongjoong knew of just who he had underneath him and what meaning his intrusion in Seonghwa's body meant. It was as if the blackest of all inks was staining a once-white sheet and soaking it up to swallow it completely. It was all the good kinds of wrong and Hongjoong couldn't deny how his blood rushed through his veins at the feeling.

Even more so, seeing Seonghwa's eyes rolled back with pleasure as his bloodied lips strained for breath was similar to a piece of art.

"You look as if you're enjoying yourself, Pastor Park." The demon grinned down at him with a mocking tilt to his voice. He couldn't help but feel amused at the sight of the man falling apart at his seams when just minutes before he had pressed Hongjoong down so dominantly. Pastor Park had suppressed desires and Hongjoong was here to help him take the edge off.

Seonghwa struggled to even close his lips to form words but he managed in the ending. With a lick over his parched lips, he managed to collect his wits enough to speak.

"Y-you demon," was all he managed to get out.

Hongjoong threw his head back in overjoyed laughter.

"That's right. A demon that even your mighty god couldn't fend off. "

Hongjoong ran his clawed hands down the man's chest until they came to settle around his hips in a vice grip.

Seonghwa absolutely knew what was coming, but Hongjoong was elated to see that it wasn't just fear that clouded his eyes. There was a good deal of arousal there, too, and Hongjoong looked down upon the image with gleaming eyes. He couldn't wait to have that man all to himself.

"I'll show you what heaven feels like. Your god will forgive your sin since you've been good."

Hongjoong gave a first slow roll of his hips and gauged Seonghwa's reaction hungrily.

For Hongjoong, an incubus, the act of taking a person was pure bliss. Not only was it pleasurable for him and his partner, but he also fed on the sexual energy in the air and replenished his magic.

However, especially with this beautiful priest, he wanted him to stay behind satisfied, too. While his victims usually were nothing more than wrecked messes when he was done with them, he wouldn't let this man go until he remained in a pool of cum, twitching and whimpering.

Seonghwa's fingers weakly reached for Hongjoong to hold on to him as the demon's piercing dragged tauntingly against his nerve spot and a shaky gasp got stuck in his throat. Hongjoong hovered over him, his wings darkly spread behind his back to hide them from the light of the church and make darkness admit to their sin. He felt the tips of the leathery appendages tingle with glee as he slowly went to fucking Seonghwa.

The pastor was surprisingly pliant beneath him. As Hongjoong had suspected, he enjoyed the situation far more than he let on and oh, if that wasn't the sweetest.

Hongjoong used his tails to fuck into himself at the same time that he thrust down on Seonghwa, falling into a rhythmic pace. They had a long night planned until the demon would be sated and he didn't want to overwhelm Seonghwa right away.

Even then, with how the man sweetly pushed back against him, he might just be desperate enough to last through the night.

Hongjoong wrapped one claw around the man's neck, applying the right amount of pressure to have his senses heightened. His every move moved Seonghwa over the rough stones and had him scrambling to hold onto the nearest bench, Hongjoong, or himself. Hongjoong adored seeing him come apart as he split him open more and more on his gradually swelling cock. He wanted to feel as much of the man as possible without ripping him apart, and so far, the pastor took him surprisingly well.

He was indeed the perfect specimen. Hongjoong considered sending a thankful prayer to god later for this gift.

He also made the delightful observation that the rosy colour of Seonghwa's lips was the same as the tip on his otherwise pale dick. It was an adorable detail that Hongjoong would file away for later reference if he ever laid awake at night thinking about the pastor.

He wrapped his second black claw around the man's weeping arousal, helping it back to full hardness. Seonghwa didn't even move anymore, just taking it. Yet, he trembled and choked at every simple touch.

Sneakily, Hongjoong brought one of his tails near to breach the man next to his length. He wrapped it in spiralling lines around his shaft to create more friction that had Seonghwa yelping as it dragged against him.

Hongjoong licked his lips, tasting the energy in the air that he kept absorbing through his skin. It was sweeter than honey, like Heaven's golden ambrosia that made people addicted to it. Seonghwa seemed to be the very essence of it, blessed with God's grace, and it was the most powerful Hongjoong had felt in a long time. He wanted more, more of this.

Seonghwa arched against him as he leaned closer without slowing his punishing thrusts. Hongjoong aligned their chests so that the rings in his nipples would brush against Seonghwa repeatedly. He jolted at every little touch of the cold metal to his chest, but soon got the hang of it. His hips started moving at the same pace that Hongjoong upheld. Their bodies found their rhythm that was older than time, and that had both of them gasping and moaning in the church they occupied.

Hongjoong found himself approaching his orgasm with more speed than usual for him since Seonghwa was just a little too much for him to bear. The demon stared down at the priest in wonder as his pretty face twisted into five different expressions of bliss within a few seconds. Hongjoong suspected that every sensation was too much for him and had him overwhelmed with the presence of the incubus.

Hongjoong exhaled against the man's lips that had little whines spilling from it in an ongoing melody. The coil in his stomach was winding tight, and he was approaching his orgasm like a wave crashing into the shore.

Hongjoong had Seonghwa coming first. He moved his claw until the man twisted away from him as white semen splattered over his sweaty stomach and chest. Seonghwa trembled and shook from the force, but Hongjoong made sure to keep him pinned so he could fuck him through it with his anything but hold hips.

He stared at the man all through it, watched him pull his brows together desperately, and his eyes flutter shut in euphoria.

It was only after Seonghwa had stopped trashing and lay there quivering that Hongjoong let go of the tension.

He dipped down at the same moment as he came to kiss Seonghwa and drink up all of his pleasure. Seonghwa's soul was open and vulnerable for Hongjoong to taste and glutton on. Hongjoong took it all and swallowed every possible scream as his orgasm caused his lover to come right again. He weakly struggled against Hongjoong, trying to push him off without really meaning it. Hongjoong pushed as much of his essence over into him to ensure his survival and make up for what he took. It would be a shame to have Seonghwa pass out or have a heart attack right now.

Their slick bodies stuck to each other and Seonghwa was utterly limp by the time that Hongjoong pulled back from the kiss.

He pushed his blue hair back behind his horns as he sat up, not pulling out of Seonghwa yet.

The man looked positively gone. His prim and proper appearance had wholly disappeared, and nothing more than a human with carnal desires had stayed behind.

Hongjoong wryly smirked down at him before scooping him up in his arms. Seonghwa gave a weak breather when he slipped out in the process.

"How about watching San rearrange Wooyoung's guts over there?"

With that, Hongjoong bent Seonghwa over the back of one of the wooden benches and slipped right back in.

-

Hongjoong desperately wanted to know how the fellow pastors had reacted when they had found the two men in the morning. From what they had told the campers Pastor Park and their friend Wooyoung had caught a cold and would stay in to rest for a few days. Nobody had mentioned finding them in a puddle of cum that dripped from the altar they had been placed on lovingly arranged. When the older pastor had first mentioned it, Hongjoong and San had given each other fist-bumps and then taken their leave. By now, they were chatting casually as they strolled away over the fields.

Hongjoong sincerely hoped that Yunho would manage to gather Mingi's attention at some point during his pranks.

He hoped that Yeosang and Jongho would stick to their adorable shy relationship. Both of them had been sent here to de-gay and fell for each other at the first talk on the bus. Yeosang had even shared his lunch with Jongho and Hongjoong had basically seen him get struck when Jongho had munched down his octopus-shaped sausages.

The camp had been far more fun than Hongjoong had anticipated.

"So, I've heard about this cult in Daegu that is supposed to have a whole choir of pretty young boys. How's that sound?" San flashed his fangs as he grinned at Hongjoong.

"Sure. Youjin also reached out to me again and asked for another night."

San whistled as Hongjoong gloated.

When they were far enough from the church, both of them spread their wings. Before they took off, San glanced back at the building. His dimples appeared as he smiled broadly.

"Maybe a certain pastor will also ask for you to come back one day. Nobody can resist after that first taste of sin."

Hongjoong snorted as he picked some loose hair off his wings.

"He probably still thinks our venom made him submit."

San stretched before getting ready to take off.

"As soon as he notices the truth, he will ask for you to come back. Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @Susimau_s for information on my writings!


End file.
